


Animals

by capture_your_dreams



Series: Yuzuvier One Shots [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, YuzuFic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capture_your_dreams/pseuds/capture_your_dreams
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has sentido que alguien te observa?





	

Javier no podía recordar cómo había comenzado todo. Tal vez había sido su sonrisa o la forma en la que su cuerpo se movía en el hielo con una elegancia magnífica. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, no podía sacar a Yuzuru Hanyu de su mente. 

La primera vez que lo había visto había sido en una presentación de patinaje en Canadá, y aunque al principio creía que sería diferente a los otros  _enamoramientos_  que había tenido, se dio cuenta de que no sería así cuando estar al pendiente de cada movimiento del japonés a través de todas las redes sociales no fue suficiente; necesitaba más. Y eso lo llevó a no sólo observarlo y aprender cada detalle de Yuzuru desde lejos, sino que averiguó la dirección del condominio donde residía. Él sabía que no debía hacerlo; no podía hacerlo de nuevo, pero era algo que no podía controlar. Lo amaba tanto que dolía. Y el deseo de que él fuera sólo suyo crecía con cada segundo que pasaba sin tenerlo a su lado. 

Al principio se había conformado con seguirlo por la calle a una distancia prudente hasta que llegaba al Cricket Club y una vez que acababa su entrenamiento, repetía el procedimiento, sólo que ahora de regreso al apartamento del japonés. Pero con el tiempo eso no fue suficiente. Nunca lo era.

Sin saber cómo se encontró a sí mismo quedándose fuera del departamento de Yuzuru, observando sus movimientos por la ventana de su habitación. La primera vez que lo había hecho había sentido una enorme satisfacción, porque estaba viendo un Yuzuru Hanyu que nadie más conocía. Lástima que ese sentimiento no duró por mucho tiempo.

* * *

El sonido de la cámara era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel callejón oscuro. Javier parecía no poder obtener suficientes fotos de Yuzuru, por lo que había recurrido a sacar las suyas.

Esa no era la primera vez que pasaba toda la noche sacándole fotos, pero definitivamente esa noche fue diferente a las anteriores. Javier sabía que Yuzuru tenía que sentir su presencia de alguna forma u otra; sino era al notar que su rostro estaba en cada lugar al que iba sería al ver que siempre había una persona frente a una de las ventanas de su departamento. Esa noche fue la última opción.

Al ver que Yuzuru se asomaba por la ventana en busca de alguien inmediatamente se escondió entre las sombras del callejón, haciendo que el japonés se quedara un par de segundos más tratando de encontrarlo. Cuando no tuvo éxito, se marchó, no sin antes cometer el que sería el peor error de su vida.

* * *

Javier no había podido evitar sacar su ira con cada objeto que encontraba en su habitación. No sólo Yuzuru se había encargado de cerrar las cortinas de cada ventana de su departamento, sino que al día siguiente le había dicho a su entrenador que sentía como si alguien lo observara a todo momento. Y la sugerencia de éste había sido reportarlo a la policía. Para su suerte no lo había hecho, pero no podía permitirse que siquiera se planeara la idea de hacerlo.

Afortunadamente Brian dejó de darle ese tipo de consejos al japonés, pero eso se debía a que Yuzuru cada vez se cerraba más ante las personas; era como si con cada acción de Javier cambiara inconscientemente.  
Incluso ahora, que Yuzuru se encontraba conviviendo con algunos de sus fans después de la competencia, se notaba su cambio. Porque antes se podía apreciar como disfrutaba estar con las personas que le demostraban su apoyo día a día, pero ahora desde lejos se podía ver lo incómodo que estaba.

Javier aprovechó la cantidad de gente a su alrededor y se acercó a él, dispuesto a hablarle aunque fuera durante unos segundos. Cuando por fin estuvo frente a Yuzuru tuvo que reunir todo el valor en él para tocar su brazo en busca de atención.  
—Amé tu programa libre, fue hermoso —sonrió mientras le extendía un ramo de rosas, esperando que Yuzuru lo recibiera con amabilidad como solía hacerlo con sus admiradores. Sin embargo, el japonés no se comportó como normalmente lo hacía. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera tratando de descifrar de dónde lo conocía. Y la sola idea de que Yuzuru lo reconociera hacía que su sonrisa creciera aún más, logrando que el miedo del japonés también lo hiciera.  
—Uh… gracias —respondió, aceptando el regalo antes de disculparse con las demás personas que esperaban hablar con él con la excusa de que estaba muy cansado y necesitaba descansar.  
Javier vio como el japonés se alejaba sin hacer caso a las palabras de su entrenador que le preguntaba qué había pasado.

Esa fue la última vez que Yuzuru le dirigió la palabra a un fan.

* * *

Ver como las acciones del japonés se volvían cada vez más torpes gracias a su paranoia hacía que de alguna forma se sintiera orgulloso. Ahora Yuzuru siempre se encontraba viendo a todos lados donde fuera que se encontrara, y no dejaba que nadie más que Brian se le acercara por miedo a que fuera la persona que lo acosaba. Poco sabía que esa persona no necesitaba su permiso para hacerlo.

Javier había empezado a meterse a su apartamento cada noche desde hacía semanas, sentándose frente a su cama para verlo dormir durante horas. Cada noche se quedaba hasta al amanecer, simplemente admirándolo y tocando delicadamente su rostro.  
No había sido tan difícil empezar a hacerlo; el portero del edificio donde vivía Yuzuru siempre se quedaba dormido en su turno y la puerta del departamento no necesitaba mucho para ser abierta.

Amaba verlo dormir, porque era el único momento del día donde su rostro no reflejaba preocupación o nerviosismo. Realmente parecía un ángel ante sus ojos. Pero su vista se fue interrumpida por un fuerte sonido que provenía de la calle, y fue tan fuerte que logró que volteara hacia la ventana por instinto.

El problema fue cuando regresó su mirada hacia Yuzuru, porque ahora él se encontraba despierto y en sus ojos se podía ver el miedo reflejado.

* * *

Javier en verdad no quería hacerle daño, pero Yuzuru no dejaba de moverse y gritar, y había tenido que recurrir a golpearlo hasta que perdió la consciencia. Era una lástima ver como los moretones se empezaban a formar en su pálida piel, pero había sido necesario.

Esa noche se dio cuenta de que Yuzuru parecía mucho más ligero de lo que en verdad era, porque nunca antes había hecho algo tan difícil como sacarlo de su apartamento y cargarlo hasta su auto.

Las cosas fueron mucho más fáciles cuando llegaron a su casa, porque gracias a su falta de vecinos y la mala reputación del lugar donde vivía, no importó que Yuzuru se encontrara despierto y gritando por ayuda.  
—Por favor no me hagas daño —suplicó mientras el español lo arrastraba hacia el sótano. Javier ignoró sus palabras y lo lanzó por las escaleras, haciendo que gritara de dolor.

Cuando el español se encontró frente a él, trató de alejarlo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, pero eso sólo logró que éste se enfureciera, empezando a golpearlo y quitar su ropa a tirones.

Esa noche Yuzuru aprendió a no luchar contra su ahora secuestrador.

* * *

Al principio Javier no podía contener la felicidad de tener al japonés a su lado. Su vida parecía ser perfecta porque al fin lo tenía a su lado, pero conforme los días pasaron, se dio cuenta de que había un problema; ahora que tenía a Yuzuru con él no sentía la misma adrenalina que al observarlo sin que él lo supiera. Todo se había vuelto aburrido cuando el japonés empezó a seguir cada orden que daba sin siquiera atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. Era como si el Yuzuru Hanyu del que se había enamorado hubiese muerto, dándole paso a una persona que tenía miedo incluso de hablar sin permiso, aunque realmente así era.

Cansado de ésto, Javier tomó una decisión, y con un cuchillo escondido en el bolsillo de su pantalón bajó al sótano.   
Yuzuru se encontraba hecho bolita en una de las esquinas de la oscura habitación, tratando de no temblar mucho ante la presencia de Javier, pero esto le fue imposible cuando él lo obligó a darse la media vuelta y mirarlo.  
—¿Me amas? —preguntó con seriedad. Yuzuru asintió frenéticamente preso del miedo. Lástima que Javier había visto a través de su táctica para sobrevivir.   
—¿Sabes, Yuzu? Odio que me mientan —dijo, sacando el cuchillo de su bolsillo.

El japonés no dudó en tratar de levantarse y correr lejos de él, pero Javier fue más rápido y lo tomó del cabello, impidiéndole escapar. Yuzuru no pudo contener las lágrimas; él no quería morir, no de esa forma. Trató de razonar con Javier, diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba, pero ninguna de sus palabras fue suficiente para que el español lo soltara.  
—Lo siento tanto, Yuzu —mintió.

Lo último que vio Yuzuru fue el rostro de Javier a centímetros de él antes de que sintiera un terrible dolor en su garganta.

* * *

Javier no podía recordar cómo había comenzado todo. Tal vez había sido su sonrisa o la forma en la que su cuerpo se movía en el hielo con una elegancia magnífica. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, no podía sacar a Miki Ando de su mente.


End file.
